


i want to say hello

by strings_mug_water



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, Internet friendship, Triggers, fritter, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: did you ever feel close to someone you never met but talked with for years?an internet friendship.she still was too far away.





	i want to say hello

**Author's Note:**

> :;-_/._;/:;,_,.-TRIGGER WARNING_;:,./-;.-//_.,:_/.,

**Abbs**

 

Baby Girl:               

Good morning love

    12:28

 

Baby Girl:                             

   I know you're probably busy

Goodnight honey…              

                    I love you                             

                    22:47

 

 

  

Baby Girl:

   Hey love 

                    12:03

 

Baby Girl:                                                                         

   Umm I don't wanna be annoying but is everything okay??

                    12:39

 

Baby Girl:                                    

I mean did I do anything wrong??

                    12:40

 

Baby Girl:                                          

I'm sorry I'm probably overreacting…

                    12:40

 

Baby Girl:   

I love you…

                    12:42

 

Baby Girl:                                                           

   Goodnight love                                                  

                    You know if there's anything you can talk to me

                    I'm here for you…                                             

                    21:56

 

 

Baby Girl:

Hey…     

11:45

 

Baby Girl:                                                                                       

Please just tell me if I did anything wrong or something happened

                    I promise I will stop texting you but please don't ignore me          

                    14:20

 

Baby Girl:                                                                                                          

   Or if it's your mom I can understand it and I'll wait but I'm just really worried…

                     Sorry…                                                                                                             

                     14:21

 

Baby Girl: 

I love you

                    14:21

 

 

**Zane**

 

Mary (Abbies friend):                                                                           

Hey Zane                                                                                             

Umm I don't wanna bother you but Vans didn't text me for a few days

and I don't know why                                                                          

you know we normally text like every day and I don't know what        

happened…                                                                                        

                                        Is she mad at me for some reason or…??                                            

                                        15:34

 

Mary (Abbies friend):      

I'm sorry if I overreact… 

                                        15:35 

 

Zane:

did no one tell u? 

                  15:41 

 

Zane:                          

oh god im so sorry 

                    15:41 

 

Zane:                               

Abbie is dead 

            15:45 

 

Zane:                               

she killed herself 

                 15:43 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is about my greatest fear, loosing the girl that saved me.


End file.
